


Единственная

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Technophilia, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2014, humanizing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Единственная моя работа на WTF-2014.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket & Yancy Becket, Raleigh Becket/Gipsy Danger, Yancy Becket/Gipsy Danger





	Единственная

Джипси снилась ему почти каждую ночь. Страстная, черноокая, неизменно весёлая, она кружилась и танцевала в лунном свете, позванивая монистами, серьгами и браслетами.

Он брал её почти каждую ночь.

Её мягкие податливые губы пахли машинным маслом и перегретым металлом, а маленькая упругая грудь так удобно ложилась в ладонь.

Он был готов ласкать её вечно, оглаживая крутые бока, обцеловывая каждый сантиметр кожуха реактора, чувствуя, как под руками и губами бьется её отзывчивое сердце.

Она сама насаживалась на его член, гортанно постанывая и скрипя сочленениями, низко призывно смеялась, отбрасывая со лба влажные от пота пряди.

Просыпаясь в мокрых и липких от спермы трусах на скрученных жгутом простынях, он ещё слышал — эхом, сладким отзвуком — финальный стон Йенси, и знал, что ему снилось то же самое.

Теперь, после смерти брата, пусть и скрепя сердце, но он всё же был готов разделить Джипси с кем-нибудь другим, раз уж в одиночку справиться с управлением егерем считалось невозможным. Но от одной только мысли, что кто-то узнает, что Джипси значила для него… да ладно, хрен с ним, если честно, ему было плевать, что придётся делиться собственными воспоминаниями, но вот воспоминания брата — это святое. Так вот, от мысли, что какой-то незнакомый мужик увидит эти воспоминания, Райли становилось тошно.

А вот женщина — другое дело!


End file.
